The Histology Core, under the co-direction of Drs. Paul Fuchs and Randy Reed, and staffed by Drs. Hakim Hiel and Mohamed Lehar, will provide training and guidance in a variety of histological procedures, as well as image acquisition and analysis using a core confocal microscope. Preparation for electron microscopy, ultrathin sectioning and image collection also will be provided. In addition to supporting those laboratories with qualifying grants, an important function of the Histology Core is to enable junior investigators to build their research programs in NIDCD-related areas. Finally, by serving as a source of expertise in inner ear and olfactory histology, the PSO enables novel disease and/or mouse models to be examined as they arise in other non-NIDCD-related research programs.